The term "sharps" applies to any sharp device used in medical applications, such as hypodermic needles, lances, and the like. The dangers of disposing of these devices after use have become more prevalent with expanding diseases such as AIDS and hepatitis. Before disposal, the used devices must be contained such that exposure to others is minimized. These disposal problems are present in hospitals and doctor's offices, and are also present in home settings. Diabetics, for example, and others must dispose of numerous used needles and syringes. There are presently over two million diabetics in the United States, each of whom use an average of one and one-half syringes per day.
In addition to the problem of providing a receptacle for receiving used syringes, the container itself must be disposable, hold a reasonable number of syringes, insure that the syringes are stacked or packed in some suitable way, be safe to use without a deposited syringe sticking out or reemerging from the receptacle, be secure so that a child or animal cannot reach in and injure themselves on the discarded syringes contained therein, be closeable for disposal, and be puncture resistant, leak resistant, break resistant, as well as be tamper resistant after being closed and tamper evident if opened. The use of nontoxic materials and incineratable materials is important because some receptacles are incinerated and/or disposed of at disposal sites. Also, for use in doctor's offices the receptacles may need to be autoclavable.